parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stromboli
He played Farouk, the Apple Seller in Anarioladdin He played The King of Hearts in Anna in Wonderland He played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Kristoff Hood He played Banzai in The Robinson King He played Jafar in Barryladdin He played Captain Hook in Tyler Pan He played Gaston in Beauty and the Aardvark He played The King in Janerella He played Shere Khan in The Hero Book He played Prince John in Froggo Hood He played Moe in A Cartoon Tail Voice Actors: # Vangjel Toce - Albanian (2002) # Romir Zalla - Albanian (????) # Yousef Dāwud - Arabic # Almirante Henrique Foréis Domingues - Brazilian Portuguese (1940/old dub) # Castro Gonzaga - Brazilian Portiguese (1966/new dub) # Georgi Todorov - Bulgarian # Zvonimir Zoričić - Croatian # Ota Jirák - Czech # Gunnar Strømvad - Danish (1940/old dub) # Poul Bundgaard - Danish (1978/new old) # Louis van Gasteren - Dutch (1949/old dub) # Jan Anne Drenth - Dutch (1995/new dub) # Charles Judels - English # Markku Riikonen - Finnish # Fernand Rauzena - French (1946/old dub) # Pierre Garin - French (1975/new dub) # Georg Thomalla - German (1951/old dub) # Fritz Tillmann - German (1973/new dub) # Dínos Soútis - Greek # Shimon Cohen - Hebrew # Raksányi Gellért - Hungarian (1962/old dub) # Rajhona Ádám - Hungarian (1999 & 2000/new dub) # Ólafur Darri Ólafsson - Icelandic # Mario Besesti - Italian # Nakamura Tetsu - Japanese (1958/old dub) # Ōtsuka Chikao - Japanese (1983/old dub) (dub in use) # Endō Seiji - Japanese (1986/new dub) # Han Sang-Deok - Korean # Rafael Salvatore - Latin Spanish # Chén Guāng-Píng - Mandarin Chinese # Ivar Nørve - Norwegian # Aleksander Fogiel - Polish # Carlos Sebastião - European Portuguese # Zhāng Yáo-Hán - Putonghua TV # Paul Talașman - Romanian # Sergey Vorob'yov - Russian # Benkt-Åke Benktsson - Swedish (1941/old dub) # Stephan Karlsén - Swedish (1995/new dub) # Kritsana Saringkhannon - Thai # Faruk Akgören - Turkish Portrayals *In Dumbo (Pinocchio) and Leapnocchio he is played by Scar *In Roonicchio he is played by The Ringmaster *In Baltocchio he is played by Amos Slade *In Hironocchio he is played by Bill Sykes *In SpongeBobnocchio he is played by Percival C. McLeach *In Bambi (Pinocchio) he is played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Bubblesocchio he is played by Dr. Applecheeks *In Lazlonocchio he is played by Jafar *In Mushunocchio he is played by Shere Khan *In Sidnocchio he is played by Judge Claude Frollo *In Louienocchio he is played by Cat R. Waul *In Timmynocchio he is played by Rasputin *In Caspernocchio he will be played by Drago Bludvist Gallery Profile - Stromboli .jpg Striompic.png Stromboli as Count von Count.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Memes Category:Bald Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Stereotypes Category:Greedy Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes Category:Characters with a beard Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar